The Witcher spoiler checklist
Women * Triss Merigold — After you save her you get the option to 'stay for a while...'. Note: If you do not select this dialogue option, you miss out on getting the recipe for the Cat potion at that point (assuming you chose to fight Savolla instead of the frightener). You do get that recipe regardless upon reaching the outskirts in Chapter I. Fistfighters * You can practice fist fighting with Eskel after giving the potion to Triss. Eskel can usually be found on the second floor wandering around, mostly in the armory. Signs * Aard — Air, learned from the Circle of Elements in the basement outside the Laboratory. Tutorial will lead you to it. Meteorites / Runes * You can get this only by choosing to fight the frightener. Afterwards, while you are getting the potion for Triss, talk to Vesemir and ask about arguing with Triss. He will give you a red meteorite ore after the conversation along with some other items. Women * Peasant Woman — Tulips can be either found on a corpse on the way to the southern Cave, bought from the Viziman herbalist, or given in exchange for any other 'gift type' flowers (daisies, roses, orchids) via one of the white-clad Townswomen in the western Outskirts. Give them to the blond Peasant Woman wearing the green and yellow outfit, roaming the main east-west road during the day. * Vesna — Save her from attackers outside the inn after 20:00. Agree to escort her to her grandmother's house; don't let her get killed. Ask to meet again, then bring a bottle of wine to the Old Mill Entrance (any Medium Alcohol will do) between 19:30 and 23:00. * Abigail — Just before the conclusion of Of Monsters and Men (once the Reverend has been warned to keep the streets clear), she will relocate from her hut to the southernmost Cave in the Outskirts. After Geralt travels there via the trapdoor in the Salamandra Hideout, he will meet her in the adjacent chamber. Drinking * Zoltan Chivay — Any beer will do. Out-drink him and get a diamond. * Drunkard — Any beer will do. Out-drink him and get The Tome of Fear and Loathing, volume I. Dice Poker Players * Zoltan Chivay — Get a set of dice off of various human remains (several drop from Racists); Zoltan will teach you how to play Dice Poker at the Inn (perhaps after Geralt shows these dice to other players below). * Odo — Part of a quest. (Novice) * Mikul — Part of a quest. (Novice) * Haren Brogg — Part of a quest. (Novice) * Gambler — At the Inn. Fistfighters * Fat Fred (Inn) Signs * Igni — Inside the Crypt for Mikul's quest. * Aard — Outside the cave near the southern section of the map. Meteorites / Runes * Red meteorite ore: ** Found in the Crypt after finishing Mikul's quest. Re-visit the crypt and kill a larger alghoul named Ozzrel to get it. ** Found on the "remains" Leo's ghost during one possible phase of Dead Hand of the Past * Blue meteorite ore: ** Can be purchased from Haren Brogg. Do this early in the chapter. ** Found in a crate or coffer (both are present) in the cave beneath the Salamandra hideout, late in the chapter. Contracts * Barghest — 10× Barghest skulls for Abigail. Barghests attack randomly on the road at night. * Drowner — 3× Drowner brains for Reverend. Drowners can be found near the shoreline. Bestiary entry needed (e.g. by giving food to an "Old townswoman" in the main village area). * Ghoul — 3× Ghoul blood for Kalkstein. Ghouls can be found in the crypt and also along the road at night. Bestiary entry needed (e.g. by getting The Tome of Fear and Loathing, volume I from the Drunkard in the Outskirts' Inn). Trophies * Nadir —East of the Old Mill among Drowners. (It will only spawn after midnight and while Strangers in the Night is not active). Take its head to the Royal huntsman. * Ozzrel —Gain Mikul's trust by making a preliminary sweep of the Crypt; at this point there should be a second paragraph in the Crypt's Locations journal entry. The next time Geralt returns there, another corridor becomes available. Deeper inside you will find a larger, named ghoul, actually an Alghoul named Ozzrel. Take its head to the Royal huntsman. Women * Prostitutes — Can be found here and there. All give the same card. Can be 'bought' with flowers after the Working Girls Side-Quest, or before with money. * Half-elf — Enter the house across from the warehouse and obtain the "A Ghost Story" quest. She will be in the house across from Vivaldi's house after you complete it. * Gossip — She walks around and wants a pair of gloves or a diamond. A pair of gloves can be found in the Hospital. * Shani — After the party where you invite a friend, ask about the battle and make sure you have a red rose to offer her. * Morenn — Get the side-quest A Lost Lamb from Vaska. Bring her a wolf pelt and select the middle option (relieves stress). Drinking * Thaler — I used Kaedwenian Stout. Out-drink him and get a book called Shadow People, or the story of His Majesty's Secret Service, containing information on the Order of the Flaming Rose. Any kind of beer will do, but you need to be able to drink nine of them without passing out. His is the 'toughest' drinking contest, but also the most complimentary about your tolerance. * If you do get the previous book from Thaler, you can give this book to the Bootblack who will then give you the Prophet Lebioda's Signet Ring. This ring can be shown to Grandma to gain entry to Shani's room. * Messenger at the inn — Drink a beer with him you can sell salamandra badges to him, out drink him you get information about his boss who is paying for Salamandra brooches. * Yamo Ryeboozer, the boozer at The Hairy Bear — If you out-drink him, he tells you the recipe for Wives' Tears. As usual, beer is easiest. However, this only works if the Drunkard in Chapter I was not 'defeated' for a book; in this case, you can buy the Wives' Tears recipe (as part of a 'package deal') from one of the Lumberjacks in the Swamp Forest. The waitress at The New Narakort in Chapter III can also gives Geralt the recipe (multiple conversations with her may be needed to trigger this particular dialogue). * Coleman, in the back room of The Hairy Bear, can also be drank with. If you succeed, he will tell you where he got Berengar's equipment, pointing you to the Brickmakers in the swamp. (7 beers) This option is not available if he is murdered by the Scoia'tel. Dice Players * Elven Convict — In the prison with you at the start of Chapter II. * Gambler — At The Hairy Bear * Zoltan Chivay — He is either at The Hairy Bear, walking in the streets, or at Vivaldi's house. * Carmen — You find her standing outside the Eager Thighs Brothel in the slums or inside the brothel. (Novice) * Gardener — Outside the hospital during the day. (Novice) * Vaska — In the Swamp (Novice). * Munro Bruys — At the Hairy Bear. (Professional). * Thaler — He walks the streets or is in his shop across from the Hospital. (Professional). You can play him an unlimited number of times (a good way to make money for that Excellent Leather Jacket). Fistfighters * Butter Bean (The Hairy Bear) . * Bertha Maggot (The Hairy Bear) — This character was made up for the Easter egg hunt contest and can not be found in-game. Signs * Igni — In the Lionhead Spider Cultists' crypt in the sewers. * Aard — In the Lionhead Spider Cultists' crypt in the sewers. * Quen — In the swamp cave. * Yrden — In the druid camp. * Axii — In the mage tower. Sephirot * Chocc'mah Sephirah: Kalkstein gives you this one. * Tipperath Sephirah: Buy this from Declan Leuvaarden. * Kezath Sephirah: Do a task for Vaska in the swamps. * Maal'kad Sephirah: From the Cockatrice in the sewers. * Veen'ah, Ghe'vrath, and 'Oth Sephirot: From the Altar of Melitele in the hospital or the shrine in the Swamp. * Y'esath Sephirah: Vran's sarcophagus in the cave in the swamps. * Neh'tza Sephirah: The Sentry quest. * Keth'aar Sephirah: Received from Raymond when investigation is complete. Meteorites / Runes * Blue meteorite ore: ** Can be purchased from Thaler. ** 2''' can be purchased from the Order merchant. ** '''2 can be purchased from the Trader * Red meteorite ore: ** Can be purchased from a Lumberjack for 200 . ** Found in a Cemetery Crypt sarcophagus. ** Found in the Mage Tower. * Yellow meteorite ore: Found on Ramsmeat (if you kill him). * Sun rune: Can be purchased from Thaler. * Earth rune: Received from Zoltan Chivay upon completion of Memory of a Blade. Contracts : All contracts require a bestiary entry (Except the Dog contract). The bestiary entry can be obtained by purchasing books from the dwarf that sells books outside Shani's house. (The books on average cost around 500 orens.) * Alghoul — 3× Alghoul marrow for Kalkstein. Alghouls can be found in the cemetery areas. They can also be found at night in the swamp, eating the corpses. (At the back of the swamp, near the Wyverns.) Beastiary entry needed. * Dog — 6× Dog tallow for gravedigger. Dog tallow can be harvested from Dogs, and can also be found in some of the houses in Vizima. If you don't want to kill innocent canines or search for hours for tallow, some merchants, like the Peasant Merchant near Shani's house, also sell dog tallow. (The dog tallow the merchant sells resets itself everyday, so you can obtain the tallow easily by purchasing it once a day.) * Drowned Dead — 10× Drowned Dead tongues for Siegfried. Drowned Dead can be found in the swamps, the appear more often at night and in large numbers. Beastiary entry needed. * Echinops — 3× echinops rootstocks for Gardener. Echinops can be found along the path in the swamps. Be sure to not mix them up with the similar enemy, Coccacidium; it should also be noted that Echinops are very difficult to find during the day, but appear at large during the night. There is one located outside the swamp cave. (Beastiary entry needed; if you still have 3+ rootstocks from Chapter I they will suffice.) * Wolf — 10× Wolf pelts for Jean-Pierre. Wolves can be found just north of the Druid camp, but they gather in much larger number in the southern cave of the swamps. Trophies * Cockatrice — Killed in the sewers. It is a 'must do' quest. * Coccacidium — A very tough man-eating plant in the Swamps (looks like an Archespore but is much tougher). Can actually spawn in a few different places, but it is the same plant. Once you kill it, it will not spawn again. Women IMPORTANT! Chapter III of The Witcher takes an interesting turn. The game creates a love triangle between Shani, Triss and Geralt. The player is faced with an ultimatum and must choose his affections in the end. After Triss tells Geralt to bring Alvin to her, the player has a choice to choose either Shani or Triss by bringing Alvin to the one he desires to court. The decision you make nearly completely removes the other female out of Geralt's life. You will no longer be able to associate with that female. The woman you take Alvin to will take him in as her own and want to raise him with Geralt. Of course, this triggers a new sex scene, and along with that a new lover card. It should also be noted Triss appears in The Witcher II, whereas Shani does not. (Your decisions in this game affect the next one!) * Triss Merigold — Send Alvin to her, then chat with her. The player must talk with Alvin numerous times and as Triss wishes, be more strict on the child. After six or seven times of talking with Alvin, see if Triss says that you have been good with him. If she does, buy her a ring with rubies and she will show you some 'magic.' You'll also get a new card of her taking a bath. * Shani — Send Alvin to her, then chat with her. The player must talk with Alvin numerous times and as Shani wishes, be more strict on the child. After six or seven times of talking with Alvin, see if Shani says that you have been good with him. If she does, bring her a silver amber ring. She will be touched, and tell you to make love to her. *Ahem* You'll also gain a very provocative card of Shani, with her lying down, touching herself. (Note: Even if you choose Shani in this game, Geralt and her break things off before the events of the second game due to relationship problems.) * Rozalind Pankiera (Lute Girl) — the girl you get the lute from for the bard Dandelion, either bribe or beat up her father to get to her. Note: you should first speak with Dandelion in The New Narakort inn and take the "Dandelion's Lute" quest from him, before speaking with Rozalind and taking the lute from the trunk in her room or you will miss her romance card AND the "Townsfolk" Journal Entry! * Noblewoman — Stands in the street outside Triss' house near the jester, wants a Kikimore claw (they pop up at night). You can also click the option to give her money, then when the amount slider pops up, cancel it and she will say something about being treated like a prostitute and that you are a real man, then take you to bed. * Noblewoman — Wanders drunkenly around the bank, dressed all in white. Wants a silk scarf (gold shawl), which can be bought from the Peddler in the Temple Quarter. Giving her a scarf apparently negates getting the Kikimore-Claw Lady above, and vice versa. * Blue Eyes — Courtesan with blue dress in the House of the Queen of the Night (actually need to get her card to finish a side quest). 500 , or 300 (if you outdrink Erkin von Blunt at the banquet and acquire the House of the Night signet ring from him), or a sapphire (she rejects any other gems). Note: she gives you the "Blue-Eyes" Journal Entry. * Courtesans — 500 or a gem or a bottle of perfume (if you have the recipe) 300 if you outdrink Erkin von Blunt (three bottles of strong alcohol will do the trick, or 5 bottles of Sodden Mead). Note: their romance card is the same as the Blue Eyes' one BUT they give you the "Courtesans" Journal Entry instead. * Princess Adda — after a short set of FedEx quests all in the same area at the party (no loading screen). * Queen of the Night — the climax of the Blue Eyes quest, if you choose one night with the sisters of mercy over killing the Lady of the Night. However, picking the bed with vampires leads automatically to a fight in which Order Knights will want a piece of you, too. If you wash your hands of the whole deal after the ménage-à-trois + one, also the vampires will be zooming in for a second bite. * Town Clerk — Located at the town hall, upstairs. Tell her that she's a naughty girl, give her a diamond as a gift and she is all yours. Drinking * Dandelion to get information about his missing lute. * Erkin von Blunt at The New Narakort to get House of the Night signet ring. Dice Players * Velerad — Watchtower (downstairs), which is right beside the Inn (Professional). * Count Roderick de Wett — Watchtower (upstairs), which is right beside the Inn (Professional). * Hierophant — Druid camp (Professional). * Dandelion — The New Narakort (only for fun/money, no XP until Chapter IV, or perhaps if you have played Koster). * Koster — Gamblers' den (on the alley along the walls — east of Maribor Gate, second house on the north side) (Sharper). Note: Professional players will only play other professionals. If you have advanced past professional by beating 4 others, the remaining professional will not play you (e.g. You beat Thaler and Munro Bruys in Chapter II and Count Roderick de Wett and Velerad in Chapter III, the Hierophant will not play you. However, once the gamble icon is unlocked for a player, it remains unlocked even if you have advanced past their level. So, even if you advance past professional, you can still play professionals you have already beaten, just not professionals you have never played. Fistfighters * Andrew Gablodda (The New Narakort). If you beat him, one of the rewards you can receive is an Earth rune and a Svarog rune. Signs * Igni sign — In the elven ruins in the sewers. * Yrden sign — In the Salamandra base. * Axii sign — In the Mage's tower. Meteorites / Runes * Red meteorite ore: Fistfighting reward * Blue meteorite ore: Can be purchased from the Trader. * Earth rune: Fistfighting reward * Sun rune: Found at the Salamandra base (next to teleportation stone). * Moon rune: Found on the dead body in Kikimore cave tunnel. Contracts * Archespore — 3× archespore juice for Jethro. Can be found in the Swamp (try along pathways at night). Bestiary entry needed. * Cockatrice — 5× cockatrice feathers for town scribe. Can be found in the Swamp, specifically the cave in the south. Bestiary entry needed. * Fleder — 3× fleder fangs for Velerad. Fleders can be found in the cemetery. There are many in the warehouse you can use to enter the bank (storyline). They also appear in the Swamp (at night). * Ghoul — 12× ghoul blood for Velerad. Ghouls can be found in the cemetery. They also appear in the Swamp (at night). * Graveir — 5× graveir bones for Velerad. Graveirs can be found in the cemetery. They also appear in the Swamp (at night). * Kikimore — 10× kikimore claws for Velerad. Kikimore claws are found in Kikimore worker loot. They can be found in the merchant area at night and also in the Swamp. Bestiary entry needed. * Wyvern — 3× wyvern meat for innkeeper. Wyvern can be found in the Swamp, mostly on the Wyvern Island in the north. Trophies * Voref — Wolf, found near the golems in the Swamp. Voref is very easy to kill, just attack her quickly so she can't retaliate. * Moa — Royal Wyvern, in the Wyvern Island area (northern part of the Swamp). Moa is a much more difficult battle to win, because she is surrounded by other Royal Wyverns. The best strategy is to carefully pull the Royal Wyverns away from Wyvern Island, by hugging the edge. Make sure only one is following you, and take them out one by one. Usually Moa will be accompanied by regualr wyverns. If you get low on health and keep dying, make sure you have a swallow and/or be sure to use Quen to recover. Information for a fee * The Innkeeper at The New Narakort will divulge information about a password and also about another witcher who stayed at the Inn previously (presumably Berengar). With the second exchange, you receive Curses and the Cursed and The Book of the Kiss. If you bribe him a third time, and tell him that his information is not worth what you paid for it, he will also give you the formula for the Dragon's Dream bomb. * If the recipe for Wives' Tears is not available to Geralt, he can nevertheless obtain two potions from the waitress at the New Narakort for a pair of red gloves or 100 . Multiple conversations may be needed to trigger this particular dialogue. Interestingly enough, the same Waitress can also give you the formula for Devil's Puffball, just by talking to her and listening to her grandma stories. Women * Celina — give her a ring, she is easy. A silver ring is enough. (Can be bribed with the House of the Night signet ring... irony). * Elf Woman — Bring her food (wyvern steak works nicely) in the elf cave. She is not Toruviel, she is wearing an elaborate headdress. * Lady of the Lake — After the hermit quest you get an option to tell her you want to go on a mission, tell her it was a jest after you say it. * Peasant Woman — Often hangs out at the inn or can also be found wandering around the village. A sugardoll is what she wants. White Honey to the baker gets the doll, or you can find them in various houses in the Trade Quarter and on many Salamandra. You can also obtain one by bribing the baker with a large sum of money after giving the peasant woman a different sweet item, such as candy. This particular Peasant Woman may become unavailable after progressing other quests in the chapter, so the encounter is best sought out right away. Dice Players * Chireadan — Elf (sharper) * Dandelion — At the Country Inn (sharper) * Gambling Ghost — At the ruins in the Village map (sharper) * Hermit — House in southwest area of the Fields (professional) * Julian — (professional) * Tobias Hoffman — (professional) Fistfighters * The Rock (Country Inn) Signs * Aard — Fields, south of Crypt. * Axii — Black Tern Island * Igni — Fields, west of Druids' circle. * Quen — Fields, in the crypt. * Yrden — Lakeside, east of Lady of the Lake statue. Meteorites / Runes * Red meteorite ore: ** Can be purchased from the blacksmith's son. ** Reward for Temptation. * Blue meteorite ore: 3''' can be purchased from the blacksmith's son. * Yellow meteorite ore: Fistfighting reward. * Moon rune: ** Fistfighting reward. ** Found in a chest near axii circle on Black Tern Island. * Earth rune: ** Can be purchased from the blacksmith's son. ** Reward from Naiad for Old Habits Die Hard. ** Found on dead body southwest of collapsed bridge on Village map. * Sun rune: ** '''3 can be purchased from the blacksmith's son. ** Found on Dagon, after defeating him. Contracts * Devourer — 10× Devourer Teeth for Witch. Bestiary entry needed. Can be found in the fields and on the Village map. If Abigail is the witch, she will also buy any extra devourer teeth you may have — but remember to keep one for the dentist in Chapter V). * Giant Centipede — 4× Centipede carapaces for the elven craftsman. Can be found mainly in the sw area of the Village map. Julian will buy extra chitinous carapaces off you as will the 'old hag' healer if you let Abigail get lynched in Chapter I. * Wyvern — 3× Wyvern Eggs for Innkeeper. Can be found on Black Tern Island and the fields. * Basilisk — 3× Basilisk Hides for Julian. Can be found on Black Tern Island. If Abigail is the witch, she will buy any extra hides off you as will the 'old hag' healer if you let Abigail get lynched in Chapter I. * Alp — 5× Alp fangs for Tobias Hoffman. Bestiary entry needed. Can be found in the two crypts (in the Fields and Lakeside). Trophies * Teyu — (Vodyanoi priest), in the fields, south of the ruined mill. * Ureus — Cemetaur, in the field crypt. Women All mutually exclusive, only one of these cards per game: * Toruviel — Scoia'tael path only * White Rayla — Order Path only * Nurses — Witcher / Neutral Path only Dice Players * King Foltest — Castle (Legend) Fistfighters * Zdenek — (Refugees' cave south of Cemetery Island) — must beat twice. Signs * Aard — Cemetery Island * Quen — Raven's crypt * Igni Meteorites / Runes * Yellow meteorite ore: ** Can be purchased from the Order quartermaster. ** Found in the striga's crypt, dead body near the wayfarer's stone. ** Found in chest outside old manor. ** Can be purchased from the Scoia'tael quartermaster near the Gate to the Dike. * Red meteorite ore: ** Can be purchased from the Order quartermaster. ** Can be purchased from the Scoia'tael quartermaster near the Gate to the Dike. * Blue meteorite ore: ** Can be purchased from the Order quartermaster. ** Can be purchased from the Scoia'tael quartermaster near the Gate to the Dike. * Moon rune: ** Found in the lair of Agnes of Glanville. ** Found in chest outside old manor. ** Can be purchased from the Fence near the Field hospital. Contracts * Bloedzuiger — 10× Bloedzuiger blood for the druids. * Bruxa — 6× Bruxa blood for Captain Jean-Pierre. * Cemetaur — 5× Cemetaur jaw for the refugees. * Garkain — 2× Garkain saliva for Kalkstein. * Wraith — 4× Death dust for Kalkstein. Trophies * Vesper — Garkain, on Cemetery Island during nighttime. * Lilly — Bruxa, on Cemetery Island during nighttime. Raven's Armor Talk to dwarven blacksmith. Bifunctional fiber and alloy recirculator — Ancient crypt via Wayfarer stone in Mine (Sign combination to enter: '''igni, igni, aard). Talk to the Order armorer. Saint Gregory's litany — Ancient crypt via Wayfarer's stone in Striga's crypt (''Sign combination to enter: '''aard, aard, igni). Talk to Kalkstein. Agnes of Glanville's Magic Formula — ancient crypt via Wayfarer stone in Refugees' cave (south of Striga's crypt). (''Sign combination to enter: '''aard, igni, aard). '''The remaining pieces are common to all three paths: * Remains of Raven's Armor — Raven's crypt (northeast of Cemetary Island). * Armor of Count Ruyter — Raven's crypt (northeast of Cemetary Island) or Crypt at Lakeside (Chapter IV). * Notes of an elven minstrel — Striga's crypt Epilogue The Epilogue is when most things are resolved, so no new challenges are presented, but do not worry, it is still exciting: * Women — None * Drinking — None * Dice Players — None * Fistfighters — None * Signs — None * Meteorites / Runes — None * Contracts — None * Trophies — None de:Quest-Liste nach Kapiteln de:Geralt geizt geiler es:Listado de Spoilers it:Lista degli Spoilers in The Witcher Category:The Witcher spoilers 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 Category:Pages with tables